Into the World
by oXXb00kw0rmXXo
Summary: The vampires are revealed into the world, all thanks to a little bite on the werewolf reservation. Join the Cullens fifteen years late, when they meet two orphans who are plagued with nightmares every night. What do they have to do with each other? Tons!
1. Introduction

**AN: I know, I know, I really should be working on Wood and Diamonds. But this idea has been hounding me forever and I needed to write it down! Plus, that last chapter is giving me trouble. Bella just _won't_ go with an OC! **

**Anyhow, I am giving my hand at a humor story. I've written enough depression right now with Wood and Diamonds, so here's Into the World. It's a vampires revealed story, but not in the way you would expect. I'm going to try and get the real story started- this is just an intro**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the characters, setting or ideas! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Not me. How sad... But I would never get Breaking Dawn done, so maybe it's a good thing I'm not her!**

* * *

**Introduction**

"Jake, you're back!" I threw my arms around the werewolf. I had just burst into his bedroom seconds ago, without knocking or announcing myself in any way. It was fair to say that he was a little shocked with my gesture.

"Um, Bella? Please remove your arms from my waist!" He was shaking at the sight of me. I stepped back, nervous that this would become a morphing rage. He stared at me like I had just died. Well, I hadn't yet. I had only had my wedding three days ago, I wasn't going to change so quick! Edward felt we needed to give it time. I felt that he was being a wuss. It didn't help that Renee was refusing to leave until I had my first child.

"Why did you bring a vampire across the boundary lines?" He was still shaking. I _had_ escaped the Cullens for the day. I told them that I was going to visit the pack whether they wanted me to or not. Billy had called me with the news that Jake was home and I didn't care if he was dangerous. Jake was my best friend! I could have sworn that Edward promised that they would all stay in the house! _Liars!_

"I didn't!" I insisted. "They didn't come near, I made sure they stayed in the house! I even locked Edward in our room, with Emmett standing guard!" I_ had_ locked Edward in there. Emmett was bored, so I hired him to be lookout. It was much better than Emmett playing pranks on Rosalie and pinning it on me.

"You're right," Jake said, resigned, sniffing the air. "I don't know this scent." His eyes narrowed and he looked around the room warily. He snapped to attention suddenly and yelled, "Bella, watch out!"

Cold hands grasped my arms and a sharp puncture was made in my neck.

* * *

Read and give feedback! If you've read my other story, you _know_ I like feedback! (But I don't beg!) 


	2. What Do You Mean?

**AN: The first chapter was in BPOV, in case you didn't realize. I will be changing it sometimes, but I don't know how often. So, here's a double update! I couldn't help myself!**

**I think that this is a lot funnier than the last one. That was just an intro.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! It's Stephenie Meyer's, not mine. I just own my copies of the books.**

* * *

**JPOV**

"Bella, watch out!" I yelled, as a white figure came running into the room. It grasped her by the arms and sank its teeth into here neck. With a gasp, Bella drooped to the ground and the bloodsucker dashed away.

Fumbling for the phone, I clumsily dialed Sam's number. He picked up quickly, and gasped into the mouthpiece.

"Bella- vampire- ran away- help!" I stuttered. Sam got the message, though.

"Take her to the Cullens, they'll help! I'll get the pack- hurry back when she's in good hands!" I nodded quickly, before remembering that he wouldn't see that.

"Yeah, okay, I'll do that," I said before hanging up. I dialed the Cullens number, but the phone just rang on and on.

"Did I mention that I locked the rest of the Cullens in Carlisle's office to stop them from coming?" Bella informed me weakly from the floor. Ugh! Girls can be so nerve-racking sometimes! I dropped the phone and swept Bella's limp body into my arms. I ran out of the house, pressing her to me close, and climbed into the Rabbit. I lied her across the back seat as she began to whimper and cry out in pain. She clawed at her nack and screamed as I sped out of the reservation.

"Make it stop, Jake! Put out the fire, please, make it stop!" she begged. It felt like fire? That was something the pack should know!

"I'm sorry, Bella, I can't, there's nothing I can do!" I cried out in desperation, stil speeding along the road to the Cullens. My movements were frantic and I was sweating- something rare for a werewolf, seeing as we're already so hot.

* * *

After ten more minutes of listening to Bella's agony, I pulled up the Cullens long drive. The smell of vampire was driving me insane, but I ignored it. Grabbing Bella, I dashed to the front door and promptly began pounding on it.

"Dr. Cullen! Dr. Cullen, please, I need help! Bloodsuckers, just open the door already!" I pounding impatiently, still holding on to a thrashing Bella. "Come on!"

A crash was heard from upstairs and I heard the bronze-hair bloodsucker that stole my best friend swear loudly. Another crash was heard a few seconds later and the sound of banging feet followed it. The door flew open and I was faced with Dr. Fang himself.

"Sorry it took so long, we had to break down the door, because Emmett took his job a little too seriously and-"

"Bella- vampire- teeth- fell- help!" I stuttered again. I seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"What do you mean, Jacob?" Dr. Fang asked kindly, looking at me like I was a mental patient.

"BELLA WAS BIT BY A VAMPIRE!" I screamed at him. How had he not gotten my point? I did say 'teeth' and 'vampire' and 'Bella' didn't I?

The sirens behind me stopped. I hadn't even noticed they were there until they stopped. Chief Swan climbed out of his car and looked at me, bug-eyed.

"I was going to give you a ticket for speeding," he began, as the other officers joined him in a huddle. "But I think I may need to admit you in the hospital instead." He fumbled with his phone and started dialing a number- my dad's.

I turned my back on the whispering police and began to beg to the Cullens. It was a bit humiliating, to say the least.

"Please, please help her! I don't know who it was or why they left her alive, but you know about this stuff! Can't you… suck it out or something?" I was trembling.

"No," the black-haired girl said sadly in her disgusting, musical voice. It was beautiful- I hated it. "It's too deeply in. I can see. She'll be done in 3 days."

"NO!" Edward yelled. "No, she was supposed to stay human! I was supposed to convince her not to! I already DID convince her not to! No, this shouldn't be happening!"

"What do you mean, you convinced her not to?" I asked him, annoyed. He was talking nonsense!

"What do you mean, VAMPIRES?" Charlie screamed from behind me.

"What do you mean, JAKE'S TALKING ABOUT VAMPIRES?" my dad's voice was heard from the phone.

The big, muscular one- Emilio? No, that wasn't it… whatever, it didn't matter what his name was. Anyhow, what's-his-name blurted out,

"We've been revealed!"

"Mom, we've got to call the news stations!" Jessica Stanley's annoying voice was heard. She had followed the police! Actually, about half the town had followed the police.

"Bella married a vampire?" Mike Newton fainted promptly after saying that.

The tall blonde guy- not Dr. Fang, the other one- fell to the ground as soon as people had figured out what was going on. Edward clutched his head in agony. The future seeing girl just stood there with wide eyes. The guy named Emmett (that was his name!) started to pick up Bella from the ground, where I had accidentally dropped her. The rest of the vampires simply stared at me in shock. I did the same back.

You know why? Because if the vampires were out in the open, so where the werewolves? You want to know what's worse? If they vampires are exposed to the world, the Volturi will come and we'll all be killed. And you know how I know the world will find out? Jessica Stanley and her mother were standing in the crowd.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is nice!**


	3. Initial Reactions

**AN: Here it is! TRIPLE UPDATE! Yay, I was in the mood to write this! I told you, this has been swimming around for ages! So this chapter is pretty much everyone's reactions. I have some Carlie POV, some Edward POV, some Bella POV- and funniest of all, I have Jessica and Mike POV! I know that the wolves are acting slow, but they do have to run all the way from La Push. And Jake has some difficulties with his transforming (you'll see) and he doesn't want to reveal himself all alone. Renee is in town, but she hasn't exactly been notified yet. She'll make an appearance soon. I know at the end it skips a bit, but you'll find out what happens there soon too. I had to skip for the purposes of A) finishing the chapter on an interesting note (in my opinion) and B) doing something with Bella!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own! It is all Stephenie Meyer's!

* * *

**

**Charlie POV**

Vampires? Oh no, this was not good. I knew there was something wrong with that kid! I knew it! And now she's gone and married him! And… Jake said something about a bite, didn't he? Bella got bitten by a vampire? Does that mean she was going to become one? And what is Emmett doing with her?

"Hey! Get your hands off my daughter!" I yelled. He stiffened and nearly dropped her. Correction- he did drop her. But Dr. Cullen went and caught her before she hit the ground. I didn't even see it happening. One second she was falling, the next she was in Dr. Cullen's arms!

"Charlie, listen, I need you to calm down," Billy instructed over the phone. I took deep breaths and listened to his reassurances. "Now you know why they're not allowed on the reservation. Don't worry, we're sending over the pack. Tell Jake to go change. He'll know what you mean."

I hung up my cell phone and, very confused, turned to Jake. He seemed to have been in on the secret the whole time.

"Your father says to go change, the pack will be here soon." He snapped out of his staring and turned to me. The Cullens seemed to snap out of it to, because all of them exchanged nervous looks. I glared at Edward and continued speaking. "I don't know what he meant, but he said you would."

Jake nodded understanding and whispered something to the Cullens, glaring openly. He ran behind the house and the area was silent. Carlisle handed Bella, _my daughter,_ to Edward, who disappeared inside the house with her. I withdrew my rifle and held it, ready to shoot. Carlisle sighed and turned his back to the crowd.

"Edward, bring her down! Charlie's threatening to shoot!"

"You think I don't know that? It's not like it makes a difference!" the boy yelled back. Carlisle adopted a stern look and Edward came bounding down the stairs.

"I hate when you're right, Carlisle, you know that?" Carlisle smirked at his son and Edward sighed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Then Bella burst into screams again, and their semi-silent conversation ceased. How were they doing that?

* * *

**EPOV ( The **_underlined and italisized_ **are other people's thoughts. You'll figure that out pretty easily, just wanted to be clear)**

_How were they doing that?_I heard Charlie think. He was referring to my conversation with Carlisle. Oh, what they would be finding out! The town was going to freak out on us- Jasper was already having an emotional breakdown and my head felt like it would explode.

_Edward, make the feelings stop! _Jasper begged me in his mind. He was curled up in the fetal position now, shaking from the overwhelming fear and nervousness. It didn't help when a pack of wolves bounded onto our property. The entire family stiffened at the smell, and Bella cried out in agony. Tears ran down her face- some of the last tears she would ever cry.

My sweet, sweet angel. I had been speaking to her about waiting a while for the transformation. She was considering it and decided to go over to Jacob Black's house for two reasons. One, to go see him because he came home after running away (I felt a little guilty, it was probably my fault) and two, to go discuss the possibility of staying human for a while. The wolves were thinking dangerous thoughts- I had a feeling that if Bella hadn't been among us, we would be very, very dead. Well, dead-er than we already were. Then again, once Bella finished her transformation and had red eyes, they might not be so considerate.

Oh, Mike Newton was waking up. _Let's see what he's thinking_ Alice thought with conviction. _It should be interesting._ I turned around with a smirk to watch his reaction.

* * *

**Mike POV**

Vampires? What the-

Why am I on the ground? The last thing I remember is-

"THE CULLENS ARE VAMPIRES!" I sprang up screaming. The crowd looked at me like I was insane. Edward was smirking at me like I was very entertaining. Or like I would make a nice dinner. I wasn't sure which.

"Mike," Jessica hissed to me. "That was established about ten minutes ago! You passed out! Do you think they're gonna eat us?"

"Don't be ridiculous," a man's voice said. I jumped and spun around to see Billy Black, that guy from the reservation, sitting in his wheelchair. "Even if they wanted to- even though I don't think they do- the pack would stop them."

"Pack? Pack of what?" Jessica asked curiously. She was so nosy sometimes! Still, this could be a matter of life and death.

"Werewolves," he said simply, before turning his attention to the group of wolves bursting out of the bushes.

Oh no. Not again.

* * *

**Jessica POV**

Mike is a wuss. He just fainted because wolves came to save our lives! I saw the Cullens whispering to each other and exchanging nervous glances. They were all stiff as a board as soon as the wolves appeared. I didn't know why, but it had to be a good thing! Suddenly, Edward (who was still as hot as ever, despite the fact he was probably going to eat me) laughed out loud and turned to his family, whispering so quickly, I could barely see his lips move.

"Hey, Jessica! Don't worry about him being a wimp, he has the most reasonable reaction so far!" he called out to me. I knew that I was visibly paling, and he laughed again. "You might want to breathe! Your heart rate is slowing! Now, I don't know much about hearts, seeing as mine doesn't beat, but I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to slow down like that!"

The wolves growled and I wondered who they were. Then another wolf emerged from the bushes where Jacob Black had disappeared.

"What took so long, Jacob?" Emmett said- well, more like screamed. The wolf (possibly Jacob?) snarled and turned to Edward.

"He says he had difficulties morphing," Edward told his family. The wolf growled again and Edward sighed. "Okay, he says no editing. He says, and I quote 'My clothes got stuck, and then when I finally got out of them, my fur got stuck on a branch, and then a nearly fainted because I was trying not to breath in your _revolting_ smell.' The wolf growled yet again. "Fine! He didn't say revolting, he said repulsive, disgusting, sickening, horrible nauseating smell, but that's besides the point! I shortened it and found a common synonym!"

Okay, this was getting weird.

The wolves lunged forward at the Cullens, whose stances had relaxed, and they all sprang to attention. The five teenagers huddled behind Dr. Cullen and his wife, Bella in Edward's arms. She was still crying. I could see her skin paling as he held her. Were they going to kill her?

* * *

**BPOV**

It hurt. Everything hurt. I was barely aware of what was going on, but I was sure that it couldn't be good. I heard sirens, but was in too much pain to point it out to Jake. I heard him yelling about vampires and whatnot. I was going to _kill_ him. He revealed my family! Then again, he revealed himself to, so it was pretty much even. But still!

A burst of fire erupted from my neck. I lost my surroundings and woke up 3 days later in a locked room.


	4. Don't Move

**AN: So this is pretty much the last "discovery" chapter. The only one left is Bella's ending of her tranformation- and that's really just a filler, explaining how this is going to affect their lives. Let's just say thewolves will have fun- the vampires won't. Yes, the federal government is involved in this, but I don****t really know how it works, so forgive me if I have wrong details. Besides, you won't see much of them, becuase they are giving the wolves the most control over the vampires because they know more about how they work. So... here it goes! Jake was having a lot of fun in this chapter. Charlie and Edward... not so much.**

** disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does!

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Bella screamed and the crowd now looked at us like we're monsters. Well, we _are_, but it is rather disturbing to be thought that I had just caused my girlfriend- no, fiancée- wait, no, that's wrong again, I mean wife, excruciating pain. The wolves knew that it wasn't us that hurt her, but they took advantage of the situation.

They ordered us not to move a muscle. And they meant it too. Bella was the only one allowed to move, and that's because she had no control of her motions. I blinked before- _blinked_- and they started growling. Emmett's arm twitched- they nearly attacked. Jasper (who had finally gotten to his feet with Alice's help) fell over again when he felt the fear coming out of me. And then they growled again!

The crowd was growing tremendously. Not all of them believed that we were vampires, but a vast majority did. Suddenly, government cars came riding up the road.

_Oh, great. They're going to come and arrest us or something!_ Rosalie groaned in her mind. _At least they can't prove we're vampires. I mean, we can force down food if we need to. There's no way to prove it! Right, Edward?_

I shook my head so slightly I was sure nobody would notice. Jacob growled at me, his teeth dangerously close to my neck. I flinched at the smell and the fact that the only thing that could destroy me was inches from my skin.

_Don't move_ Jacob thought, smirking in his mind. _And don't glare either. It makes you look like you're going to kill someone._

"If you don't shut up and get away from me this instant, I might wind up killing you," I threatened, baring my teeth. Unfortunately, the crowd heard this and gasped, all stepping back a few feet. Mike, who had just regained consciousness, fainted again and I wondered if Jessica was right- maybe he was a wuss.

_Idle threats, idle threats. Watch out Cullen, I know you think there's no proof. But take a look at the sky- I dare you _he taunted without fail. I took a quick glance at the sky, under the constant stare of the werewolves. I must have had a look of absolute horror on my face because they all chuckled in their wolfish way.

"The sun," I choked out. I had barely registered the light when my skin began to glitter and sparkle- right in front of the police, federal government, the crowd, and the news stations that had just shown up, thanks to Mrs. Stanley. They gasped again and I distinctly heard a little girl yelled out "Sparkly!" in amusement. From Quil's mind, I could tell it was Claire. I fought down a laugh- to think that a werewolf's true love could find a vampire amusing!

My family broke our military style ranks we had formed when the werewolves started bossing us around and huddled in a circle, as far away from the sun as possible. However, I stayed to watch Bella's skin.

Her transformation was taking place. She was in obvious pain, but her skin had a faint glimmer to it and I stared in astonishment. She grasped my arm tightly and I could feel her strength- well, strengthening.

"Edward! Come over here, out of the sun!" Esme ordered in a motherly fashion. I sighed. I really loved my family, but did they always have to ruin it?

"Don't bother," a tall, high-ranking looking officer said. "We're taking you to a safe facility as soon as you answer some questions. I expect them to be answered truthfully, or you will suffer dire consequences."

I didn't bother to hide my rolling eyes. Dire consequences? Oh, that should be fun, watching them try to think them up.

_Those dire consequences will involve us, bloodsucker_ Sam thought, relishing the idea. _So, you ought to watch out. _

"Oh, why didn't I see this? We should have ran while we had the chance!" Alice whined at my side. I turned to her, not taking my eyes of the wolves.

"Alice, the wolves were involved. Bella got bit _on wolf property._ A _wolf_ brought her to us. A _wolf_ revealed our secrets. You couldn't have seen it!" Alice relaxed a little, happy that she wasn't going insane. I beg to differ, especially when she goes shopping, but that's besides to point.

"Edward," Emmett turned to me. "I that was a rhetorical question."

* * *

Jacob was beside me in human form. He had volunteered to go back and change into human form, just so he could speak for the wolves. He walked in front of us, like an army general inspecting his soldiers, a huge smirk across his face. He had very graphic pictures of us being destroyed. I winced at the visuals and his smirk grew even bigger.

"Alright, leeches! Time for you

r questions and answers! Now, what should we ask first?"

**

* * *

**

**Charlie POV**

I stormed through the crowd, and walked straight up to Dr. Cullen.

"Who are you, what is happening to my daughter, does she know, and how many people have you killed?" I yelled, right in his face. Carlisle sighed and turned to the rest of his family. They nodded their approval, I g

uess and he motioned for Edward to join him. The boy- well, if he can still be called that- walked swiftly up to the front, my Bella in his arms. She was pressed against his, as if she were sleeping.

"Come on, Bella, please don't be hurting! I know this isn't your fault, it's the rotten vampire who did this, but please try to be calm! You're killing Jasper, if that's even possible," he murmured to her, trying to comfort her, I think. "I hate seeing you in pain like this, I really do. It'll all be over in three days. Just three days. When I find that vampire, I will rip him to pieces for you, I promise. Actually, you might want to come along, especially if you're still a newborn. Oh, to think that last night would be that last time I ever could hear you sleep talk! Or that when you locked me in my room like I was a naughty 5 year old would be that last time I smell your sweet, sweet blood the way it's supposed to be!" Then he started humming a tune I couldn't quite pick out. It seemed to calm her. I wasn't sure.

"Edward, please, I know you're trying to help her, but I really need you at assistance here. I'm sure that the others can handle Bella," Carlisle chided the boy. Edward reluctantly turned and started to give her to Jasper, who backed away. He turned to Emmett, who shook his head and pointed to me. He went to Esme, but she was busy talking to Carlisle. He went to Alice, who completely ignored him. He went to Rosalie, who just glared. Finally, he turned to Jacob, who stepped forward happily and took Bella in his arms.

"Let's start from the killing question, shall we?" Edward asked, disgruntled. "It's the easiest to answer. Carlisle has a clean slate, I'm pretty sure. Well, except for me, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and a bunch of vampires in the newborn war, but II don't think that counts."

"Esme hasn't killed any humans, right? No, she hasn't, unless she went and had a slip-up in my rebellion years. Emmett slipped off the bandwagon twice, but that's all. Rosalie killed five, but there was no blood really, it was just getting revenge on the jerks that made her that way. Wait, no she killed seven, I forgot about the guards" He turned his head in Alice's direction before he continued. He seemed to be having one of those secret conversations again.

"Alice- wait, Alice have you killed? No, I didn't think so. Alice hasn't- what do you mean you're not sure? Alice, vampires don't forget that easily! We'll go back to her. Jasper- I won't mention Jasper, he had a pretty dark past, I don't think we could count the death tolls if we _tried_."

"Hey! I wouldn't be talking, Mr. 'Teenage Rebellion!'" Jasper yelled in the background. Edward laughed and just continued on.

"Me, I could say I've killed a fair many in my day. But that was years ago, I had a bit of a rebellion, as Jasper so wisely stated. It must have been the late 20s, early 30s, or something. Oh, and I only killed criminals! That has to count for something!" I glared openly at the boy. He was married to my daughter and he couldn't even count how many deaths he had caused! Did she know?

"Yes, Chief Swan, Bella knows everything. Actually, I had to tell her, she wouldn't leave me alone until I did. A little dog told her initially. Then she had to go running to the guy that was _avoiding_ her to get the rest of the story."

"Dog? And- how did you-" He cut me off.

"I was talking about Jacob. He told her some old legends- though I must say in his defense, it was not without her tricking him into it- and she figured it out through her dreams. And I answered your question before you asked it because I can read minds."

Forget about Mike Newton. It was _my_ turn to pass out.

* * *

AN: I do like feedback, but as I always so, I don't beg! Anyhow, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. I know that some things are fuzzy, I'm trying to clear that up. And Renee WILL be coming next chapter! Bella will be back! Oh wait- before I can write my next chapter, I have a poll up about her power. So, if you want the chapter quick, please vote! 


	5. Small Room, Many Vampires

**AN: Yay! This is really a filler, but enjoyable as well ( in my opinion). The next chapter is where our story really starts! You get a glimpse of Emmett, Jake, and Bella this time! Any questions, please feel free to ask. It was very fun to write- the next one is more fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. How sad, right? It's Stephenie Meyer's.

* * *

**

**Emmett POV**

We were discovered three days ago. That was when my little sister was bitten and condemned to our fate. Alice has just told us that her transformation will be done in about five minutes. She's already pale as paper, with icy cold skin. She looks like a vampire. She smells like one, too. The only thing still human about her is her heart- it's beating with no blood.

Edward and Jasper are going insane, and it's all Carlisle can do keep them calm. The wolves have us under lockdown on government orders- in ONE room! Carlisle has been given the job of writing down- _in detail_- everything about vampires, while we are all under close inspection. It doesn't help that since the office door was broken and so was Edward's (the two biggest rooms) we were locked in Jasper's room. When seven vampires and one girl that is becoming a vampire are stuck in the smallest room in the house with _no_ entertainment at all it is not a good thing.

We should have just broken out and knocked everyone in the head really hard, and-

"No, Emmett! We are _not_ killing the humans!" Edward snarled at my direction. Oops, I forgot that he could read my thoughts. He was on edge from all the thoughts, and Jasper had barely left the fetal position in days.

"I wasn't going to kill them, you never let me finish!" He stared at me doubtfully and I quickly came up with an excuse. "I was going to say that we knock them in the head hard enough so that they forget!"

"Emmett, please stop trying to think up excuses!" Rosalie screamed from the corner. She was not happy with me, since I had tried to make up at least five escape plans in the last hour.

"She'll be up in 3-2-1!" Alice shrieked as Bella stopped squirming in pain and sat up. Her eyes were red. Blood red. This _couldn't_ be good for our reputation.

* * *

**BPOV**

The world was crisp and… different. I was in a room- Jasper's, I think- and there were smells coming from all directions. I held my head in my hands, overwhelmed by all the scents. One was really terrible- it smelled like an earthy, terrible smell. What _was_ it? And where was Edward?

"Edward? Edward, where are you?" I tried to say, but another person outshined my voice. It was a pretty voice, a vampire voice. Nevertheless, Edward came swiftly up to me, and sat on the corner of the bed. Hey, wait, the bed? When did I get in bed?

"Bella, how are you feeling? Are you thirsty?" I shook my head quickly. Why would I be thirsty? I felt fine!

Then a tearing pain lashed through my throat as a new scent entered the room. It was a wonderful scent. I vile taste- venom, I knew, though how I knew, I wasn't sure- filled my mouth and I _craved_ that smell. I didn't know what it was, but I wanted it so badly! Somehow, I was able to hold myself back from the smell. I closed my eyes and concentrated on something else. That is, until the smell wrapped its arms around me.

"Bella, darling, oh my gosh!" a familiar voice filled my ears. My mother was with us. My mother smelled appetizing. Oh my gosh, was I cannibalistic or something? "A vampire, my gosh, Bella, oh, are you okay? How are you feeling? You're so cold!"

"Renee, you may want to step away from Bella," Esme advised as I was frozen with shock. "We have no idea how good her control will be, and I'm pretty sure at this point it's not very good."

"Plus, she could accidentally crush you or something!" Emmett yelled with excitement. I turned to him and glared. He quickly added on, "But that wouldn't be good at all!"

Then it sank in. Mom had just said that I was a vampire. My body started to shake and I wanted to cry- no tears came out.

I was a vampire. A blood sucking, thirsty, killing monster. I wanted this, I did, I would be with Edward forever now! But the blood- it was so tempting, I was going to burst. I held myself back as I remembered my friends, my family, and the fact that if I gave in I would kill people just like them.

"No," I said through gritted teeth. Sharp teeth, I noted, as they brushed up against my just as hard tongue. "I will _not_ kill. I will _not_ be the cause of death!"

Edward's eyes widen and he turned to Carlisle in surprise. Carlisle smiled and nodded happily. Edward came and swept me up into his arms.

"My Bella," he whispered into my marble ear. "You have a gift."

* * *

**JPOV**

"My Bella," I heard the bloodsucker say through the door I was guarding. "You have a gift." Bella was a bloodsucker too! I could smell her scent- the same as usual, but more sweet, more sickly sweet. I stormed in the door, desperate to see my best friend, vampire or not.

"What gift? What's going on?" I demanded. Bella was laying in Edward's arms, looking completely at peace. The rest of the Cullens and Renee were crowded around the couple, whispering excitedly about the new member.

"Bella can resist blood. She's almost as good as Jasper! That took him decades to achieve she was just _born_ that way!" Jasper scowled at the mention of his poor resistance. Ha, it was funny to see the brothers glaring at each other, with Edward firing off insults and Jasper no doubt replying to them in his head.

"Edward, if you're not going to stop having an insult fest, you can put me down!" Bella laughed in a beautiful voice. He paused momentarily as she climbed to the ground, looking uncertain on her "new" feet. She looked klutzy in a way. The weird thing was that on anybody else, the stance would be graceful. It _was_ graceful, but on a girl where a klutzy stance is normal, it looked out of place.

"Wow," she breathed, marveling as her body. It was pale, really pale, and I could feel the cold from a few feet away. Her eyes were a dark red. She picked up a mirror that was lying on the ground a few inches away and studied her reflection.

"Hm," she speculated. "My hair looks kind of weird- you know, like I was splayed out on the ground when I was changed. Then again, I probably was. My skin… well, it's not that different, I was already pale. My eyes- those will be good in a year, right?"

Carlisle nodded and reassured her that after a year her eyes will turn gold- _if_ she stays on their diet. Bella laughed and shook her head.

"Why wouldn't I stay on this diet? Didn't I say I wasn't going to kill?" The Cullens all nodded and shrugged their shoulders.

"Alright!" Sam stormed into the room with the pack behind him, a packet of paper in his hand. "We have finished the restrictions and guidelines for all vampires that are in our control! When we catch more, we'll kill them, but since you're not killers it would be unfair to kill you." Paul muttered under his breath "I still think we should kill them." I glared at my brother, who dared to even think we would kill Bella. Sam gave him the Look before continuing on. "You will be expected to abide to _all_ of them. Understood?"

Dr. Fang nodded and stepped up in front of the group. He held out his hand, for a handshake I guess, and Sam stepped forward to grasp it.

"I will go over the rules tonight and share them with the family. Don't worry, they _will_ be enforced, right Emmett?" He glanced over his shoulder at the big burly guy who had his mouth open in shock.

"Me? Jasper's the one with bad control!" Jasper looked pretty offended at that. He turned to probably tell his brother off, when Edward swept Bella up into the most passionate kiss I think they have even had. Jasper crumpled to the ground, muttering something that sounded like "Love! Too much love! Help!"

"Guys," Sam addressed us this time. "We're going to have to have these guys under constant supervision, so we'll take shifts. We can go in pairs or groups or individually, it doesn't matter. Jake, do you want first shift with Embry and Quil. I glanced over at my buddies, our grins growing every time Jasper yelled out from the emotions.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**AN: Please give feedback! I love feedback! Oh no, am I begging? I thought I said I wouldn't do that! Oh well... I would like to say thanks to all who have reviewed so far, especially DKTwifan, who has reviewed every chapter, given me amazing encouragement, and also gave me something to ponder while I write this story (you know what I mean DKTwifan! I think I need to go check the books again... I am determined to win that arguement!).**

**Next Chapter- 15 years later! Still fun, still under werewolve control, still... well, existing! Oh and any funny scenarios you might want to see with the Cullens being revealed, please let me know! I will see if I can put it in!**


	6. Family Meetings and 8 Seat Vans

**AN: No, I will not be going into much detail on the road trip. I have a little at the end, but the only reason I included it was because Emmett wouldn't leave me alone :) So, no, it's not a road trip fic. Oh and to those of you concerned about the werewolves- don't worry, they'll get their butts kicked soon. Pay attention later on during the family meeting, then go back to Eclispe! I have a MAJOR hint there! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. All Stephenie Meyer's. See? I'm admitting it! That's the first step of recovery!

* * *

**

**15 Years Later…**

**Carlisle POV**

"Everyone! Family meeting in the dining room!" I yelled up the long staircase of our house. "That means you too, Jacob!"

The seven vampires and one werewolf came running down the stairs in record time. They flew past me, into the dining room, and all took their respective seats. I sighed as Jacob stopped in front of me and pointed to his eye. I opened mine wide and gave a wry smile. Life had been very different in the last fifteen years.

Now there were rules. The basics were similar to our old ones, with a few added in.

1) Never harm a human. (Easy enough, we enforced that before)

2) Always have a werewolf around for supervision (Simple, Jacob volunteered to do most of it. He fell asleep so often on our couch that we kicked Jasper out of his room and gave it to Jake. He adopted the shed, since it's away from emotions)

3) Eye checks are required (It doesn't make a difference, I check the kids every day in the first place)

4) Report any vampire sightings or visits (This was bagged when they realized that Alice couldn't see anything with them involved)

And so on. It wasn't hard to live by, but the family took it badly. The kids barely left their rooms (Jasper barely leaving the shed) and Esme and I were out of jobs. Bella still was in contact with her family and Esme loved to cook for Charlie whenever visited, but there was something missing!

I took my place at the head of the table and scanned the room. Rosalie was admiring her perfect nails, Emmett was admiring Rosalie, Edward was admiring Bella's perfect hair, Bella was admiring the dents she had made in the table when she won an arm wrestling tournament against Emmett in her newborn year, Esme was admiring the curtains she had just finished sewing, Alice and Jasper were making lovey-dovey faces at each other, and Jacob was making faces behind their backs. I stifled a laugh at this. Jake was a good kid for a werewolf. We weren't on the best of terms, but he sure made the house interesting!

"Okay. So, it's been a while since our secret has been discovered-" I started off.

"Fifteen years exactly, since I was bit," Bella cut in loudly. I smiled and nodded my head. This was going to take forever.

"Yes, fifteen years, Bella, you're right. That is why I believe we should _do_ something with our lives, make it interesting! Aren't you all bored of sitting around in stuffy Forks?" The family all nodded their heads and Jacob rolled his eyes. I could have sworn I heard something like "Oh, no, Dr, Fang is giving pep talks!"

"Any suggestions for what we can do? I want a family vote!"

"ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP!" Emmett cried out, banging the table with his fists. I ignored him and turned to Edward.

"I don't know, I guess we could all get some hobbies… but we all have hobbies, so that's pointless," he mumbled, preoccupied with Bella.

"I think we should go on a reality TV show or something," Alice offered. "Like American Idol or something!"

"Does that mean we can go on a road trip to get there?" Emmett asked excitedly. I continued to ignore him. This family in a road trip was the _last_ thing that should ever happen. The last time we did it, it was in 2003, and when the car broke down we had to pretend we were moving to Forks. Well, look what that got us into!

"Um, Alice, I was thinking of something a little less… competitive, if you know what I mean," I explained to Alice. Jasper's face fell.

"Oh no. You want 'family bonding time' don't you?" If I was human, I would have blushed. Since I was a vampire, I ignored it.

"Actually, Carlisle," Esme said sweetly from beside me. "You _know_ that us girls have always wanted a child. And, well, you know that child abandonment rates are terrible. And Rosalie and I were thinking… maybe we could adopt?" I sighed. The girls had wanted a child for a while, and I wanted to give them their desire. But it was dangerous. Besides, what child would want to be with a vampire?

"I haven't seen my mother in a while," Bella spoke up. "She emailed me today with some news too- she's taking in her niece and nephew. Remember when I told you about how Phil's sister and her husband' house got burned down, with the two of them in it? Nasty death, I must say, but at least the kids got out," Bella paused and winced at the thought of burning bodies. "Well, they've been being moved around a lot. Mom and Phil just got full guardianship over them, and I was thinking that they might want some help."

"Bella, that's a wonderful idea!" Finally! I knew that Edward had found this girl for a reason… she was _smart_. Plus she was good at her control. Maybe she could help me in the hospital when I get my job back.

"Besides, I have limited time. My mom won't be alive forever. I want to spend some time with her before she's lost," Bella added on sadly. It was understandable. None of us had any family left, she was the only one.

"So, we leave tomorrow!" I announced. Jake stood and put his hand up.

"Not so fast! I gotta check with the pack! And I'll need to come with you!" We glared at him. He sighed. "Alright, alright, it's fine. But I still gotta come!" We glared some more. "Hey, I don't want to be babysitting some leeches!" We stopped glaring. He had a point.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice jumped up. "Renee lives in Florida! We need new clothes to block out the sun!"

"Florida?" I could just _hear_ Emmett's grin growing. "ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP!"

"We're taking a separate car," I heard Edward whisper into Bella's ear. She nodded quickly, giving a scared look at my burly son. Was it really Alice that had been from the asylum?

* * *

**Bella POV**

Carlisle wouldn't let is take a separate car. Instead he bought an eight seat van for us to take the trip in. What he forgot to consider when he got the van was that there were nine of us. And luggage. So, obviously we picked straws and I got stuck sitting on my husband's lap for the entire ride.

At one point, Jasper started singing annoying songs in his head. That got Edward really annoyed, so we played payback. We sent out as much love and lust out at him that he got overwhelmed and went to go kiss Alice. But he missed and got Rosalie instead. Emmett, not realizing that it was an accident, went a attacked Jasper. And then Alice, who was laughing hysterically, bumped into Jake, mass chaos erupted. Did I mention that we hadn't even left Forks yet?

Oh and Carlisle decided we were going to drive mega-slow. Human speed. It took forever to get there, even _with_ driving through the night! It took _at least_ a week. I honestly lost track of time.

And then we were there, in sunny Florida to give a surprise visit to my mother and step-father. Carlisle called a hotel to book rooms, but we didn't check in. We went to my mother's house to wait for her to get home from work. Luckily, "sunny Florida" was having a rainy day, so we were able to just sit on the van without arising suspicion. Okay, fine, without making people go blind.

A little face peeked out from behind the curtains. I figured it was my mom's niece or nephew. I gave a small wave and smile, and the child's eyes grew wide and the kid ran. What had I done wrong? I bit my lip, nervous that I had already scared my step-cousin (yes, I figured that out on the trip there) away. My teeth dug into my marble skin painfully and I winced.

Of course. My teeth glistened and were super sharp. I had given the poor kid a full blown, teeth showing smile! I probably looked like I was going to kill them! Edward shook my arm and pointed down the street. My mother had arrived.

* * *

**AN: Yes, the whole niece and nephew thing was kinda thrown at you.It was kinda randomly too. I needed a way to get them in! They are main characters, and therefore crucial to the plot! This is really the turning point of the story, where the actual STORY comes in. Figure out my clue yet? Let me know if you have and I'll give virtual cookies! And I'll mention you in the next chapter! AND the first one gets a character named with their choice (as long as it's not ridiculous), since I really need to name a character and SOON!**


	7. Mysterious Monsters

**AN: Introducing two new characters now. Yes, I know, I spelled Anabel wierd, but I love the name and wanted to give it a modern flair. So I changed the spelling. I really hope that Anabel and Anthony aren't Mary Sues/Gary Lous. If they are, please let me know and I'll fix it! Anabel is a very main character, you will probably be getting a lot of her POV. Jake gets some torture at the end of here... you'll see.**

**Now, I am rather surprised. NOBODY got my clue? Come on people! It was staring at you! Well, you'll find out what it was now. Let me know if you have name suggestions for a GUY. I need some guy names and I'm giving you the chance! Not telling you who yet...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Stephenie Meyers. How sad!

* * *

**

**Anabel POV**

I looked out the window, into the hazy rain and saw the most disturbing sight I have seen since my parents died. They were beautiful, they were graceful, they were a sight most people would love to see- I was horrified.

These monsters had been haunting my nightmares for a year, and here they were, in my Uncle Phil's driveway. Suddenly, one of them, a girl with beautiful long hair and a graceful pose on the hood of the van turned to me a bared her teeth. She waved a menacing wave- was she going to kill me? I gasped and ran to the phone.

"Aunt Renee, Aunt Renee!" I yelled into the phone, my aunt on the other side. "There are some people on the driveway- I don't know who they are, but they're there! What should I do?"

"Honey, shh, Anabel, it's okay. I'll be there in a minute, I'm just turning the corner," she comforted me. "See? My car is turning up the street. Let me get a look at these- oh my gosh!"

"What? What is it?" I was shaking.

"Bella's back! Sweetheart, I'm in the driveway now, I'll be inside in just a minute. It's okay, I know these people!" Aunt Renee hung up the phone and seconds later I heard screams of joy from outside.

"Anabel?" My eight year old brother tugged of my shirt. "Look who's outside! They- they look like the ones that-"

"I know." I cradled him in my arms like I did every night in his nightmares. We hadn't told anybody about the reason our house caught fire. It was blamed on the stove. We hadn't confided in anybody but each other. For siblings that were four years apart we were rather close.

The night our parents died, Anthony and I had been sitting in Mom and Dad's room, reading stories. We only did it for Anthony's sake, but it was my turn to choose. I had recently been enthralled by mythology, and was begging for some stories. My mother had been pretty hesitant in the whole "vampire spooky stories" because of the discovery made just before I was born. She was afraid we would get frightened.

We were right in the middle of a story, full of blood and gore (though my dad was cutting most of it out) when a cold figure was suddenly beside me.

"Interesting story selection," it drawled in a terrifying voice. "Mind if we make it… a bit more realistic?" Then he lashed out and my father was on the ground in seconds. The mysterious man leaned over and bit his neck, sucking slowly and surely. That's when I realized what it was- a vampire.

In less than a minute, my father was sucked dry and I was too frightened to move.

"Anabel! Take Anthony and run!" my mother screamed as the vampire leaned over her threateningly. I grabbed my little brother, threw him into his room to quickly grab something meaningful, went into my room and did the same plus my cell phone, and escaped the house. I don't know why he let us go. He just did.

Minutes later, the house was in flames. The vampire had disappeared and nobody even thought for a moment that it could have been a murder. We didn't speak up- who would believe a bunch of kids? Besides, I had been so in love with myths at the time that anybody would think I was making it up.

The front door opened and in came Aunt Renee and the monster. The one that had waved at my before was in an animated conversation with her, the others sort of lagging behind.

"What have you been doing these last few years? I mean, I email you practically every day, but there has to be _something_ you don't mention!" the vampire was saying. I backed away hesitantly.

"What are the kids' names again?" a bronze haired vampire asked.

"Well, there's Anabel, she's twelve now," Aunt Renee told him. Why was she just telling him these things? "And then Anthony, he's eight." The vampires face lightened at the mention of our names. Was he happy that he found us, so he could kill us?

"Oh, I love those names!" a perky black haired girl piped up, scrambling to the front of this odd formation. "Hey, Edward, you must love the name Anthony! Didn't you say once that if you could have kids, you would name the first boy that?"

The bronze haired one glared at her venomously. He looked embarrassed in a way.

"Ugh, Alice, that's impossible! You know we can't have kids!" a gorgeous blonde girl scolded. "Quit getting our hopes high!"

"I wasn't saying we _could!_" Alice, I guessed, defended. "I was just saying thatif, by some miracle, Edward and Bella had a kid, they would name him Anthony if he was a boy and Elizabeth if it was a girl." She stopped to ponder this. "Then again, it might just be tempting fate that way."

"Um, kids?" a tall blonde, man pushed through the crowd. "I think you're scaring the kids." He gestured over to me and Anthony, where we were pressed up against the wall, as far from them as possible. A burly black haired guy and another blonde burst out in hysterical laughter.

"I _told_ you that you would be able to scare them before they even knew your names! You owe me five bucks Edward! Fork it over!" the burly one said through gasps. Looking annoyed, the bronze haired one (that I had figured out was Edward) dug into his pocket and slapped over a bill. Aunt Renee watched them with playful eyes before turning back to me and my brother.

"I want you to meet some very good friends of mine. This here is Edward, over there is Alice, that one there is Emmett," and on she went, naming each and every vampire. Eventually the one that waved was left.

"And this," she said, hugging the girl tight. "This is my daughter, Bella. Bella meet your step-cousins."

I screamed. I was related to a monster!

* * *

**BPOV**

Anabel screamed when I was introduced as her step-cousin. I didn't think I was being scary, just friendly. Maybe that was the scary part- vampires weren't supposed to be friendly.

"Oh, please don't be scared!" I begged as the young boy started to cry. "I- I don't hurt people! Honest, I don't! The only people I hurt are my brothers- and sometimes Alice when she tries to put make-up on me."

"Come on, Bella, don't tell me you're upset that I put the makeup on you! It looks amazing!" Alice insisted. I rolled my eyes and ignored her. She had poked me in the eye three times this morning, courtesy of the bumps in the road, my squirming, and Emmett fighting with Jasper again (he tried to get revenge, but Emmett wound up kissing Alice this time!).

"Who sent you here?" Anabel glared openly.

"Nobody sent us here," Edward told her. "Carlisle may have decided to pack the family into a van for a week, but we weren't forced." He took a look at Carlisle, and continued. "Okay, maybe we were forced, but it was because Bella missed her mother and we were all going insane in our house."

"Aunt Renee, how can a person give birth to a vampire?" she said, probably trying to prove she wasn't related to a monster like me.

"I got bit at eighteen. Technically, I'm about 33 now, but I've been a vampire for 15 years." I cut in. The room was very tense and I needed to get out. "Mom, how about this. You relax, explain the story to the two of them, and I'll cook dinner."

"You don't-" Emmett started, but I elbowed him in the stomach before he could finish.

"That would be nice, but Bella, you don't eat," Mom was hesitant. Maybe she remembered the disastrous meals Edward had tried to cook for her.

"Don't worry, I kept my skill," I swept from the room, smirking at my brothers as I went. "Emmett, Jasper! Kitchen, now! Give your wives a break!" They grumbled and sighed and protested, but I just waited in the hall. Seconds later, Alice and Rosalie came, dragging their husbands by the ear.

"Thanks, Bella," Rosalie grinned. "You're a life saver!" The two girls retreated to the living room, where Renee, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Jake, and the kids were sitting.

"Please don't torture us!" Jasper was on his knees begging by now. "Every time you cook, you make _us_ taste test!"

"Oh, hush, I'm getting someone that doesn't think food is disgusting. JACOB BLACK!!!"

* * *

AN: Ha, Jake has to taste test food that EMMETT makes! Don't worry, Bella is making something good for the humans (and eventually Jake) but she has to torture Jake a little, I mean they are best friends! Who doesn't torture their friends sometimes! I enjoy feedback, names for a character, and for DKTwifan, sorry but no vampires in space... that's not a bad idea though... maybe another story! Or you could write it! Even you couldn't figure out my clue! 


	8. Apologies

**I am very sorry, but I will be unable to update for a little while. Please be patient, and I will try to get the next chapter up for Into the World ASAP and the final chapter of Wood and Diamonds done as quickly as I can. I am very sorry, and I will be sure to award you with many chapters IF you are patient (though for Wood and Diamonds that may be impossible)**


	9. Dinner, Fights, and an OC POV

**AN: Heyy, sorry for the long wait! I was a little stuck on all my stories. Updates will not be as fast, I'm sorry, but now I'm doing another mulit chaptered fic- Adopting a Wizard. Hear that HP fans? WIZARD! It's a crossover, but it's different than all the others I've seen. To be honest, I really hate HP/Twilight fics, but the plot bunny took up residence in my mind. So check it out!_ Ahh, yes nothing better than self advertisment!_ While you're at it, go see Wood and Diamonds- I just finsihed it, it's about different scenerios of Bella getting over Jake, Edward, and in the end, both (different universes in each)**

**I wanna dedicate this chapter to DKTwifan, simply cuz he/she is an awesome reviewer (tho I bet it's a she cuz I dont know any twilight fans that aren't! I know there are but I haven't actually seen any, so...)AND because he/she gave the awesome idea for Jasper and Emmett's food! It is actually a bit part of this chapter. This one is pretty funny, it has some seriousness, but not much. Oh and you know Anthony? If not, go back a chapter (not including apologies) and reread it. He has most of the POV. Yes, another OC POV! I can't be accused of doing the character wrong- I made him up!

* * *

JPOV**

Emmett and Jasper made dessert. It was cake. They had a lot of fun playing with flour and sugar. I had a lot of fun spitting it out in their faces.

They had to have added AT LEAST 5 cups of sugar. The cake was only about 5 inches across and 3 inches high! All in all, it was okay, but the sugar made it so sickly sweet that I couldn't resist- and there we have it, two Cullens with chocolate on their face. They ran from the room screaming about dog germs while I was doubled over laughing, tears streaming down my face.

In all seriousness, it reminded me of vampires. No, not because two of them made it- because of it's sickly sweetness. It smelled like them! And, to tell you the truth, if they had covered those newborns with chocolate, that's probably how vampires would have tasted as well.

Well, now we are sitting at the dinner table, eating the food that Bella prepared. I haven't touched a thing. I trust Bella's cooking ability, but I could have sworn I saw Emmett put something on my plate…

"Jacob, don't be ridiculous! They only stuck a bit of dog food on the side. They were _joking_. Besides, you already found it and took it out!" Edward laughed from the corner. The vampires were sitting at the table with us humans (and half humans, too, I guess), but the children were still terrified. I didn't know why, but maybe Edward did…

* * *

**Anthony POV**

"So, Anabel, what do you like to do?" Bella, who was supposedly our cousin, turned away from Edward and started talking to my sister. I shrank back, and her face became alarmed. Anabel put a comforting arm around me- I don't know why she put it around _me_, I wasn't the one that looked upset. Scared maybe, but not upset. That was Bella.

"Why do you care?" she sneered. I looked at my sister in awe- she was talking so boldly to a vampire. Yet, the girl just smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"Got it, you like to glare at vampires. That's cool, we have a common interest!" Bella joked, laughing a musical laugh. "You look kind of like what I imagined I looked like when I found out about Edward. the stupid, shiny Volvo owner."

"But you are a vampire. Why do you glare at them?" I asked, curious at what she meant. Besides, she didn't seem that bad. Anabel's arm was still protectively around me.

"Well, my brothers get really annoying sometimes. Especially when they over-sweeten food for werewolves. And I glare at werewolves too, when they spit food out at my brothers!" she said, staring pointedly at Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob. I had taken the time to learn all their names- Anabel refused.

"Hey, it was just an innocent prank!"

"I had every right to spit it out!"

"Not in our faces!"

"Well, I didn't have a napkin!"

"But why our faces?"

"You were the closest things near me!"

"And your hand was where?"

"I didn't want to get spit all over it!"

The three boys started fighting, knocking over their chairs as the stood in a rage. Eventually, they all turned to Esme and Carlisle and pointed their fingers at each other like little kids.

"It was all his fault!"

I couldn't help it. I started laughing. Anabel looked at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care. She glared at the vampires before getting up and running to Jacob- apparently the protector against vampires.

"I believe Jacob," she said, defending him.

"I believe Emmett and Jasper," Alice and Rosalie stood up together. That started everything. The vampires all took sides, and so did the humans. Except for me and Edward. Four to a side and only us left.

"Hey, Anthony, listen, which side do you want to take?" he leaned over and asked me quietly.

"I-I don't know," Even though I thought Bella seemed ok, I was still wary about her family, especially Edward. "I guess I'll go with my sister."

"Excellent, now I don't have to side with the dog!" He glanced at my confused expression and explained. "I was going to side with whatever side you didn't pick, just to leave a tie and annoy them." He left his seat and strode over to Emmett and Jasper. Bella, from the other side of the table, mocked rage.

"And here I was, thinking you loved me! Yet you won't take the same side!" she yelled.

"Oh, sweetie, you know that you're the only one for me. But if I don't side with them, Emmett and Jasper will rip my arms off. Remember? Jasper's the military leader and Emmett's all muscle! And you're siding for a _dog_!"

"I forgive you… but you _know_ that it wasn't Jake's fault," she accused.

"I know," he replied cheekily.

I started to laugh again, but stopped myself. There was proof right there that vampires are evil. Lying, tricking, everything. This family could not be trusted.

That night I had another nightmare. There was cold, a lot of cold. And sharp teeth, so close to my face. I woke up in a sweat, panting and looking frantically for my sister. Instead of Anabel, I saw a vampire.

* * *

**Cliffy, maybe? I don't know if you wuld qualify it as. I really don't know who it is myself! I have two ideas, one that you may like, one that you won't. Or maybe you will if you like death threats. Anyhow, review and give feedback please! And while you're at it, can you give me a) ideas for getting rid of Jake, I know you all want him gone, but I have no idea how! And no, I won't kill him. b) What do you call a Jake fan that hates Jake/Bella? Cuz I love him, just not with Bella. I love him and Edward equally, if you'll believe that! Oh no, I'm like Bella now... first klutziness, then the Jake Edward love triangle! I hope I don't meet any vampires!**


	10. The Clearing

JPOV

**AN: Okay, sorry for the delayed update. I had some trouble thinking this up! Time for self advertisment... Check out my HP/Twilight crossover, Adopting a Wizard! It's starting to get good! And then Mocked for Eternity was for a challenge... and then What Edward Cullen Will Never Do wasn't intended to be continued, but a plot bunny attacked so it's going on... and I hope you guys have already taken a look at Wood and diamonds (if you haven't, go check it out!)Hope you enjoy this chapter!! Oh, and any names? AT ALL? You'll see for who at the end. I seriously can't keep going if I don't give him a name!**

**Disclaimer: It's no mine. Sob, sob! If only I could get kidnapped by good vampires... well, actually, I wouldn't mind the evil ones that much, as long as they're vampires! Anyhow, they belong to Stephenie Meyer...**

* * *

Recap:

_That night I had another nightmare. There was cold, a lot of cold. And sharp teeth, so close to my face. I woke up in a sweat, panting and looking frantically for my sister. Instead of Anabel, I saw a vampire._

**JPOV (this time it's Jasper, not Jake)**

The boy screamed and I gently rushed over and laid my hand over his mouth.

"Shh, calm down, you'll wake everyone!" I scolded him quietly. He tried to age old way of making someone let go- licking. I pulled away my hand before he could freeze his tongue and wiped the saliva onto his blanket.

"Listen, kid, I'm not going to hurt you. I was looking for Anabel," I comforted him. "Where is she?" He shook his head warily and opened his mouth to scream.

"No! No, no, Anthony, it's me, Jasper, don't you know me? I'm Bella's friend! Edward's brother!" I tried with all my might to calm him down, but it was overcome by fear and wariness.

"You don't trust me do you?" He shook his head silently.

"Not at all. Monsters aren't trustworthy. I don't want to have anything to do with you!" I groaned. Not the monster thing again!

"They should have sent Edward. You two could have had a nice conversation about how terrible vampires are," I muttered so quietly he couldn't hear me. Louder, I continued. "Well, you'll have to do." I scooped him up in my arms and raced down the stairs. I leaned away from his body, as far away from the scent as possible. Sure, I had gotten better, much better, but the burning feeling hadn't ceased at all.

* * *

"Let go of me!" He tried to worm his way out of my tight grip. "Let me go! My sister will find out! She'll come and get you!" I couldn't help letting out a peal of laughter. A little girl getting a vampire? Impossible. Then he started crying.

"Oh jeez, don't cry!" I begged, now out of the house and racing down the street. We turned into the woods and ducked under all the branches. "Don't cry, kid, we just want to show you something! The family is right over there, in that clearing!"

And indeed they were. Renee and Phil were sitting on a log, watching in bewilderment as Alice and Edward wrestled- it is quite amusing with their powers. I set Anthony down on the log and dashed off to join my siblings.

"Yes! You got her Edward, hold her- oh Jasper, you're back!" Bella was cheering on her husband when she saw me. She looked around for Anabel, who she had specifically asked for, and frowned. "Where did you put my cousin?"

"He's right-"

"Not Anthony, his sister! Go on, tell me, it can't be that bad! What? Did she refuse to come? You- you didn't get hungry, did you?"

"Of course not! She wasn't there!" Bella sighed, relieved. I did catch her taking a glance at my eyes before she turned away. Renee's phone rang and we all fell silent.

"Hello? Oh, Anabel, what's wrong? Where are you?" she spoke quietly, giving a meaningful glance at Edward.

"Got it. Tell her I'll be right there to pick her up. Don't start without me!!" He dashed off, no doubt "seeing" the place in her mind. Within five minutes, Edward was back, a struggling Anabel in his arms. He put her next to Anthony and ran back to our little mythical creature group. We stared at the sky, little slivers of light finally beginning to show.

"I love the sun," Alice said softly beside me. "My memories… there was no sun there. And all those years in Forks and Alaska- I was happy, but there was no good sun. It feels so nice, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," I responded, hugging her close. "It really does."

Our family stood in a close group, just basking in the warmth. The Renee, Phil, and the kids watched our glowing skin in awe- even Anabel had nothing to say. Jake- well, he was watching too. He had never seen us in good sunlight, just the cloudy says in Forks.

It was perfect. Too perfect. As a former military leader and now, as a vampire, I knew that when something was too good to last, it wouldn't.

"I've been waiting for this," a low voice said from the bushes. We gasped and turned our attention from the sun. Anabel and Anthony began to tremble and I wasn't surprised. Fear leapt off of them, and I began to shake violently as well. "Four humans... it won't be enough, but it should be a nice snack. Come!"

The owner of the voice stepped out into the clearing, surrounded by a dark, thick cloak. Several red-eyed beauties followed, looking ravenously at the family.

"Attack!" the leader ordered, and the newborns began to leap.

* * *

Another cliffy... oh how much I love them! Ok, so feedback and name suggestions please! PLEASE for the name suggestions! The more suggestions (and reviews) I get, the quicker I will update. Sorry, I don't usually bribe like that, but I really can't go on without a name for this guy. The others... they'll be fine. But I want girl names too, I'm giving him a mate. PLUS none of you figured out my hint a few chapters ago, so I can't even deidicate the character to you! (unless you know what the clue was now... go check!) Have fun with the names... remember, evil vampire... let's have some fun with that! Ohh, I have the most unevil name... hee, hee! Still like suggestions! 


	11. Drifting Away

_Recap:_

_"Attack!" the leader ordered, and the newborns began to leap._

* * *

**EPOV**

We leapt into action. Two, three, four vampires popped up out of nowhere and added to the amount of newborns.

"Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Esme!" I ordered, determined to save my wife, mother, and sisters. "Go take the humans out of here- NOW!"

Rosalie scooped up the children in her arms and Bella took her mother and stepfather. They raced away, and I sighed with relief. That sigh was cut short when Bella and Rosalie returned.

"Go back! Bella, please, go back!" I yelled, tackling one of the newborns to the ground, taking hold of his lighter. I tore his arm off and an ear splitting scream filled the air. Jacob returned to his senses at hearing the yell and ran off the the woods to morph.

"Oh, come on Edward!" Alice said, dancing beside me. "Welcome to the 21st century. Girls can fight!" Too true, I found seconds later, when a hard fist slammed me back, away from the boy I had been wrestling before.

"_That_ will teach you to stay away from my little brother," a girl snarled, standing above me. I reached for the lighter and her leg, but before a flame was even started, it got knocked out of my hand.

The boy had recovered and was now behind me, holding my arms in a way that I could never get out without help. I struggled uselessly, baring my teeth and growling as loud as I could.

I felt the rip in my shoulder begin and heard a dreaded scream- my own. The pain hurt so much I didn't even feel it. Never before had I felt pain like this in my vampire life. Not even the thirst rivaled it.

A flame flickered up by my face and I knew my time was over. I listened to the thoughts of my family for the last time and awaited my death, screaming the entire time.

_Edward!_ Alice yelled in her head. I saw a vision- it was nothing. My future contained nothing. I was dead.

_Son, you can fight it! Please, Edward! You can fight them! _Carlisle begged, busy fighting another vampire. Esme began to hum in her head- her favorite of my compositions.

_I'll remember it, I always will Edward _she promised as I screamed. My arm separated from my body and was thrown to the ground with a crash. It was all happening so quickly, yet so slow. They started in on my other arm as my siblings bade farewell.

_Next time I hunt, I'll sack a lion for you. Unless a bear comes. Then Rosalie will get the lion for you._ Emmett offered as I writhed in agony. I smiled slightly when I heard Rosalie's thoughts.

_I bet he's promising I'll hunt you a lion! Well, I will NOT be hunting something like that- it'll ruin my clothes!_ Rosalie thought sourly. She softened as she swung herself on the back of another vampire. _Okay, maybe once. I never said it, but… thanks for saving me from Royce._ Then she slammed her fist into someone's skull. My sisters really are insane… and I'm the one that hears voices!

Fingers off. They decided to do this slowly, to torture me more. Jasper was in full military mode, but that didn't stop him from saying goodbye.

_Okay, so I'll lunge right- Edward, you've caused me so much trouble with your moodiness- grab him by the leg and duck- but you are still my brother. Good luck- got him!- with wherever you go. I'll try and stop Bella from following. No field trips to Italy this time, I swear! Where did I put that lighter?_

The one thought I couldn't hear was the one I longed to. Bella's screams filled my ears and if I could cry, I would have. As I said to her once- it's one thing for me to be miserable, but for her it's a totally different thing. Warmth filled the air around me and I fell to the hard ground. 

_This is it,_ I thought sourly. _I'm going to Hell._ But I didn't. Instead, my arm and fingers reattached. I was still in excruciating pain, but I was in one piece. I looked up and saw a wolf snarling at the two vampires.

_I only did this so you can save Bella,_ Jake sneered in his head. I raised my eyebrow, not questioning his reasons, but wondering if there was something more. _Okay, fine, I was starting to get used to you being around! Now go, before I change my mind and throw you in the fire anyways!_

I dashed off, prying some guy off Bella. He couldn't have been older than thirteen… poor guy. I couldn't bring myself to kill him. I tried, we both did, but in the end we decided to leave him aside. We'd ask Carlisle for what to do with him later…

A voice I had never heard yell suddenly filled the air. Carlisle's screams were much like my own. The family all dropped what we were doing to save our father, our leader.

The newborns blocked us out. We struggled against them, but nothing worked. It was leader against leader, the opposing vampire with the help of his mate.

"Carlisle!" Esme yelled, trying desperately to get through to her husband. His arm fell to the ground, and I was torn from the inside, feeling his pain as well as the remnants of mine.

"Carlisle! Dad! No!" us kids yelled uselessly, sobbing dry tears. Our family would be in wrecks if he was gone- we knew it. It was him, just him that kept us together. Jake charged at the newborns- why, I have no idea. He never really liked us, so I had no idea why he was saving us.

_For Bella,_ he insisted firmly when he noticed my gaze. _Only for Bella._ This wouldn't end well. Jacob was thrown to the side and his mind was now full of pain. The rest of the pack joined and I was assaulted by a mental attack of them all. I tuned it out and focused on the leader. Something wasn't right… he wasn't going to kill Carlisle! Alice look horrified at something, but I couldn't figure it out- she changed what her thoughts were before I could catch it.

The leader stopped tearing my father apart. He looked so helpless, so out of control.

"You know what?" the leader said, throwing him to the ground. "I think we've given your family enough trouble today. I'm guessing you're the second leader?" He looked straight at me, extending his hand in greeting.

"Me? Oh, no, not at all." I stepped back, pulling Bella with me. Things fell silent.

"Shame, really. I would have taken you instead. I'm guessing the only other choice is _her._" He pointed to Esme. "The others look too immature. I'm Ivan. My mate here is Ileana. And _you, _my dear," he continued looking straight at Bella. "Tasted quite delicious."

"You," she whispered, her voice hoarse. "You did this!"

"Yes, of course. Ileana, what are you doing? Keep him there!" Ileana was trying to help Carlisle reconnect, trying to help him get back to us. She didn't look like his mate. She didn't even look at if she liked him!

"Yes, sir," she replied quietly and gently dropped Carlisle to the ground.

"I am the one that revealed the Cullens. I was hoping that the werewolves would destroy you, but obviously they thought differently."

_Not at all! _Jake thought humorously. _If not for Bella, you'd be dead years ago!_

Alice saw something- Carlisle. They wouldn't let him go, they'd force him to kill. They'd force him to kill Anabel. They had smelled her and they were going to make him murder. Alice and I leapt simultaneously.

I was halted mid jump. Some newborns had pinned me to the ground.

"I was wondering when they would do that," Ivan said, a smile growing on his face. "Finish him off and let's go!" And that they did. I writhed and squirmed, trying to get out of the death trap, as Carlisle was ripped to bits. I felt the fire in his mind, I felt it get closer, I felt every ounce of pain. I screamed along and they laughed. Finally, when his body was nothing but ashes, they left. They didn't bother to do anything to the rest of us. All that had happened was that we were too injured to leap immediately.

And when we could they were too far. All hope was lost. My father was gone. I heard his last thought as his spirit drifted away- as his soul left the Earth.

_Edward,_ he said. _Take care of yourself. Of the family. Of Bella. And please believe me when I say it this time- we have souls. Mine will be waiting for you all up in Heaven. Plus, I hear that the animals up here are great. Plenty of mountain lion and bears! Believe me, it's worth it to spend all of existence suffering. It's worth it in every way._

And with that, Carlisle drifted away.

* * *

**AN: You guys are going to kill me, huh? Should I go into hiding? I was going to kill Anthony, but he's only 8- that's cruel. So I changed to Bella. But I couldn't bring myself to that either! I moved onto Edward. NEVER! Though when I started writing this chapter I was pretty sure that was what I was going to do. I just let it go as I could. Then I came to the part with the death. It was either Carlisle or Jake. I could let you all have your way and kill him. But that wouldn't do anything! I needed something that would affect them ALL not just Bella. Even Jake respects Carlisle to an extent. And that last part with Carlisle's thoughts... I knew that's what would really do it for Edward. And you probably thought I would kill Edward! Nope, I'm much meaner than that. I've seen Edward die on this site too much. Carlisle- never! Just one or two more chapters left! You'll find out what happened to the humans next time.Then I will finish it up (maybe have an epilogue) and begin posting my newest HP story! Check out my profile for details if you're an HP fan!**


	12. Jake Faints and Anabel Makes Friends

**AN: Sorry for the while between updates, I was stuck here. TWO more chapters left! Savor them while they last! And if you didn't realize last chapter, Carlisle pretty much assigned Edward leader of the coven- err, family. Oh and if you liked my killing off Carlisle (or are at least interested to see me pull another death off with, well, killing it) go see my oneshot Because of Us. Written for a challenge, but I loved it! It was soo sad to write, but soo fun!**

**Disclaimer: Here's a little rhyme I made at the top of my head. The first line doesn't rhyme well, but... who cares? And the two are Anabel and Anthony!**

**Roses are red, blood is red too, the Cullens drink that, I only own two**

**Edward likes lions, Rose likes Emmett, I own nothing, so please don't fret **

Bella POV

His ashes spread across the clearing. Esme slowly got to her feet and gathered them up. Her face was so sorrowful, it hurt. I should have tried to give myself up. I hadn't done anything for the family except cause them trouble. Wouldn't it have been better if I was gone? Our family had no father, no leader. Edward got up from beside me and joined Esme. I had no doubt that he would take the role as leader now. Esme wasn't stern enough. Edward had excellent control, even better than me. He was often mistaken for the father.

"Bella," Alice crawled over to my spot on the ground. "Bella, please, we need to go get the kids."

"You go get them," I sobbed, not moving an inch. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Please, Bella, you need to help us, we don't know where they are. Rosalie is busy with Edward and Esme." I wouldn't budge.

"It's all my fault! If I had never been around Edward wouldn't have been nearly killed, you wouldn't have risked your lives several times, you'd never be revealed, and Carlisle wouldn't be gone!" I yelled. Alice stepped back quickly and went to get Edward. I saw her tugging his arm and his refusing to leave his father's remains.

"I think Bella's turning suicidal. Come on, I need your help! I bet that the Volturi would be totally fine with destroying her. What's another Cullen to them? They'll be delighted when she shows up- not only a Cullen, but she doesn't even have a power that's useful for them. Please Edward, I've lost a father today, now help me before her plans settle! She's darn stubborn, you know that!" Alice chided with him. Reluctantly, he turned and walked towards me. He pulled me into a tight hug and I just sobbed. His face was a mask of calm, but I knew he was torn inside.

"No, Edward," I gasped. "Go help Esme. I know how much it meant. Don't help me- I'm just a nuisance. I promise I won't go to the Volturi." I had other plans in mind…

"Bella, do you really think Jake will let his friends kill you?" Edward cut in, obviously seeing a vision that Alice had.

"No," I smiled slightly. "I wasn't going to let him know." He hugged me closer, in a death trap.

"I love you Bella. I love you with all my heart. You are anything but a nuisance. You never will be one." I just rocked in his arms for a while. It was calming, very quiet. A rustling beside us caused us to come out of our numbness, the closest to sleep we could have.

Jake growled, tugging the young boy that tried to kill me by the shirt. He stumbled along, looking sorrowfully at the ashes. Edward swept up to his feet, me still in his arms.

"No, Jake, not yet. We have some things to find out." Jake growled again. "Carlisle gave me authority, now quit growling, will you?" Jake growled once more. "You can be sure that there will be more than one death today if you don't shut up!" Edward yelled quite viciously, his temper getting a hold of him. Jake whimpered and stepped back.

"Jake, shh, it's okay, he didn't mean it, he's just angry. Not at you, at… everyone," I reached out my hand to the wolf, patting it's nose.

"Uh-oh, here we go. Emo Edward's back!" Rosalie muttered to Jasper, laughing. Jasper groaned and replied sullenly, "I know. I feel it. Think we should send him to therapy?"

Alice screamed in joy. "Oh, Jasper, that's great! He'll be away from you, so you won't always be depressed, and he'll quit annoying the rest of us! Bella… you can hang out with Esme!"

I shook my head, smiling slightly. "Nah, do you guys mind if I hang out with the pack in Forks? I miss the guys! Well, maybe not Paul… But Emily is so sweet and Claire is turning 17 now. I would _love_ to see Quil and Claire." Esme returned with her jacket, ashes filling the inside. She turned to Edward, who began to send out orders.

"Emmett, collect Carlisle's things. They're here somewhere… His jacket is in the trees, I think. Alice, I need you to make sure they're not coming back. Jake, you are not to decide to involve yourself with vampires at all! It might mess with her vision. Jasper, try and fix the damage in this place, please, we don't want anybody to freak out. Re-root the trees, the whole deal. I'll help with that, when I'm done with the kid. Esme… Esme, you can just sit down, I think that'll be okay, we don't need you right now. And Rosalie, Bella- go get the humans, bring them back if they want to and if they don't just leave them!"

"Um, actually," Rosalie would have blushed if we were human. "I don't think they would want to be left in the middle of the sidewalk."

"YOU LEFT THEM ON THE SIDEWALK?? Bella, do you not care for your family at all?" I glared and stepped forward.

"Hey, if we didn't come back then, we wouldn't get here in time. Oh boy, are we in trouble. C'mon, let's go!" The kids had made quite a ruckus and I was sure to at least be arrested when we went back. To think I was a police chief's daughter…

* * *

**Anabel POV (this is before the fight)**

"Let go of me!" Let go of me this instant!" I cried as we flew through the air. The vampire's grip was firm and cold, no matter how much I struggled. She looked down at me sorrowfully, not even looking where she was going.

"We're going to crash!" I insisted. The blonde laughed and just adjusted her grip.

"We won't crash, I promise. I can go faster, but I figured you would get uncomfortable. Bella nearly puked the first time Edward took _her_ for a ride! She was a really puny human with a really weak stomach. Couldn't even take the smell of blood!" Oh no, now Anthony was interested. We whizzed by houses and I continued to scream. People looked out the window and soon had their phones to their ears.

"Rosalie!" Bella begged, stopped abruptly on a street corner. "Please, Rosalie, we need to go back. What if he's in trouble?? I can't lose him, Rose, he's the only reason I even considered this life! If I lose him I lose everything." She set me down and turned to Bella.

"Okay, listen. You have no idea what it's like to lose everything! You have never lost your family, your friends, your life- at least not without your consent. And you're not the only one with a husband in the fight! What about Emmett? And are you trying to say that you don't care about Carlisle and Esme and Alice and Jasper at all? I'm sure you care about the dog, but what about the family? You don't even know what the thirst is like! You barely feel it!" Bella stepped back, apparently ashamed. I stopped screaming, curious about what was going on.

"Rose, please, I know I don't understand all the struggles, but…I l-" Rosalie cut her off.

"Don't even _try_ the l-word on me." The blonde suddenly cracked a smile. "And if you ever call me Rose again I will rip your arm off. No hesitation." She stuck out her hand as a peace offering.

"Got it! But why does Emmett get to call you that?"

"Why does Edward get to call you Bella Ballerina?"

"He doesn't. He calls me the klutziest vampire alive. _Your_ husband calls me stupid names. Come on!" And they sped off into the woods, apparently forgetting about us. People began to stream out onto the street, some carrying children, others looking very sleepy.

"What's going on?" one man yelled quite boisterously. Here was my chance to get rid of them… I burst into tears, putting on the best act I ever could. Anthony was sitting on the ground, head in hands, dizzy from the ride.

"Th-they're going to kill us! They took us here! They went to get the rest of them! We're going to die! They tricked us! The kidnapped us! Please help!"

"Who's they?" a woman came rushing over to support Aunt Renee, who was shaking so hard that she was about to fall. She couldn't speak and defend Bella- she was on the verge of being sick.

"The- the- the vampires!" I sobbed out. "They've been living with us! They claim to be our family and that they don't kill people, but they're lying, I know it!" It was then that Uncle Phil fainted and Aunt Renee followed suit. Anthony was sobbing as well, not convinced that we were dead, but simply scared.

* * *

A half hour later we were sitting in the nice lady's living room. Uncle Phil and Aunt Renee were waking up and I told them that Bella ran off to get the rest of the family- to kill us. They took it readily.

"Why, I don't believe it! Bella- my sweet, sweet little Bella! But it has to be true. There's no other explanation. None. Oh, if only I had convinced her to stay with me in Pheonix! She never would have gotten involved in all this…_murder!_" And then Renee burst out crying. "My baby is a murderer!"

A tap on the window ensued. There was Bella, looking very sad indeed.

"Mom," she called out. "Mom, please, tell what's going on a why the police are after Alice! I swear she didn't steal anything from the mall, I had my eye on her the entire time we've been staying here. What, Rose? OW! Look, haven't I been torn apart enough to day? Stop pulling my arm, you jerk! Now what is- oh, no, Esme! Edward, go comfort your mother, I'm trying to figure out what's going on!" She turned around and surveyed what appeared to be a scene. I rushed to the window to check it out.

There was a white blur running around in circles around the police. Rosalie was tugging on Bella's arm with a venomous look in her eyes, but also gesturing to where a sobbing Esme lay. Jasper was with Esme, trying to stop her hysterics. Edward was talking to a young boy, probably around 13. He was a vampire. And Emmett was carrying Jacob, holding his far away from his nose, because the werewolf seemed to be injured with broken ribcages. Somebody was missing from the scene- the father. Carlisle was gone. Probably trying to make peace with the vampires, the ones that killed my parents. Stupid vampire…

Yes, I recognized them easily. It was a face you could never forget. And to think he had the nerve to show up again! After he killed my parents! Well, let me tell you, for a puny human girl, I'm capable of taking matters into my own hands.

Bella turned back to me, the sorrow even more apparent after seeing Esme.

"And I thought _I _broke down," she began before being interrupted by Emmett.

"I thought you ditched them on the sidewalk! BELLA, YOU LOST THE HUMANS!" She laughed and gave him a glare worthy of… well, worthy of _me! _Esme snapped back to life and I could hear a faint "Bella Swan Cullen, don't you dare glare at your brother like that!"

"I hate my brother at times like these… but then again, you never know when it's too late to love," she told me softly, her body beginning to shake. "Anabel… you probably won't understand why we're so upset. It's okay, you don't need to. But I want to make an effort with you- an effort to be friends. At the very least, I want to be your friend. This- this just makes me want it even more, because, well, who knows? They might come back and tomorrow, I might be gone. Or Edward will. Or Emmett or Rosalie or Jasper or Alice or Esme or… even you." She couldn't go on. She just stood there, her head pressed against the window, body racking with dry tears.

"What happened?" I said, and surprisingly without scorn in my voice. "Where's Carlisle? Is everyone okay?"

"No," she cried. "No, we're not okay. We're all injured, but that doesn't matter. We don't care about that- we'll heal, no problem. But Carlisle… Carlisle won't heal. He's gone, Anabel, gone for good. Ashes now, forever. Esme's debating on whether or not to go hunting after the ones that killed him."

"She won't win," I said with realization. "Esme won't win against them all, will she?" Bella shook her head. "That's the point, isn't it?" Bella nodded. "That's terrible! And to think, a suicidal vampire!" She laughed bitterly.

"This family is big with the suicide. First Carlisle, when he first became one, hundreds of years ago of course, then Esme, when she was still human, Edward- oh, he's the only one I've been around for. You see, he thought that _I_ committed suicide, so he went to commit suicide. Saved him last second, it was the scariest time of my life though. Now Esme's going again. Oh wait, I forgot, about fifteen minutes ago I was ready to ask the werewolves to destroy me!"

Big with suicide was an understatement, I believe.

"Bella," I choked out. "Who's he?" I pointed to the boy.

"Don't know, to tell you the truth. Edward's taking care of him. He's sorta… assumed the spot as leader. Carlisle would have wanted it, we all know it. Now, back to my questions before- what's going on?" Emmett screamed loudly when he noticed her talking through the window.

"GUYS! BELLA'S TALKING TO HERSELF! AND SHE LOST THE KIDS!" She rolled her eyes and I responded, embarrassed.

"Um, well, I told them that…"

"Vampires were trying to kill you?" I nodded sheepishly and she laughed.

"I told you we have a lot in common! A bunch were trying to kill me too! Listen, kid, we are a set match for friends! Carlisle knows I need some! All of mine ditched me when I changed and- what in the world is wrong with you Jake? Quit stalking that poor girl!" Bella whipped around to see Jacob, broken ribs and all, crawling towards a young girl. She couldn't have been older than seventeen, but she was indeed pretty. She had luscious brown hair cascading down her back and wide brown eyes.

"Oh jeez, Bells, I think I'm in love! I'VE IMPRINTED!!" he yelled before passing out from the pain. Bella surveyed the girl, a smile on her lips. The girl had moved away from the werewolf, a wary look in her eyes.

"No wonder he fell in love with me. His head mistook me for his soul mate! She looks just like me when I was human! A little tanner, I suppose, but other than that, a perfect match. Good for him! He deserves it! I just hope he remembers to invite me to the wedding…"

"Bella," I decided right then and there that a girl who could accept a second love's love wasn't so bad after all. "I'm sorry. I-"

"Apology accepted. Need say no more. Now I gotta go stop Jake's dream girl before she freaks and runs away. Then again, a vampire might make her do that anyways… sweetie, I'll see you later. We'll tell you guys then! Just rest, I need to save Alice too!" for Alice had finally run into a police car and stopped. Now she was surrounded by cops. Bella ran off, torn between directions.

"Oh what am I doing? Alice gets arrested all the time. Hey girl that Jake was stalking! Wait up!" I laughed and she flashed a grin back. Not a menacing, "I'm going to kill you grin" like I used to think it was. A real, happy, friendly grin. This was going to be the start of a really great friendship.

"Get away from me, you murderer!" the girl screamed as Bella came close to explain. Now she was involved in the police chase. A really great friendship- maybe yes, maybe no. Either way, it was sure to be interesting!

* * *

**There we are. Two more chapters at the least. Next up- the strange boy and the story of the attacks. After that- epilogue. Bella's "Carlisle knows" was a joke on the OMC! cuz, well, Oh My G-d, Oh My Carlisle, G-d knows, Carlisle knows... yeah, I know, corny. Anyhow, I gave Jake some happiness- ha, told you I'd get rid of him! Now he has his true love AND he passed out! How great it that? We all got our way!**

**I'm surprised I didn't get attacked by Carlisle fans. By anyone! Virtual hugs from Edward/Jake/Carlisle/Jasper/Emmett/Quil ( I do love that guy)/ Charlie (why, may I ask? I just wanna see if anyone picks him!)/ Anthony (he's a sweet kid)/ Unnamed vampire/ my plot bunnies that hate me (they bite, watch out! and they're Vamp-bunnies too!)/ I'm out of ideas for hugs... hey, it worked well with my other story! I nearly got 10 reviews for one chapter cuz of it!**


	13. The End

**Okay, I'll admit it. I said 2 more chapters. But I really am starting to lose my inspiration with this! Wait, no scratch that- I ALREADY lost my inspiration with this! So, I made a reall terrible chapter to compensate you all and finish it up. Be honest if/when you review- this one sucks.**

**Some were confused about last chapter, starting at the window. Here's my brief summary: Bella goes and finds the humans in a house of a neighbor. The police are there because Anabel said vampires were trying to eat them. Esme is crying and everyone but Bella, Alice and Edward are comforting her. Bella is talking to Anabel, trying to be friends, Alice is messing with the police, and Edward is the with mysterious boy (his explanation sucks too! But it was planned!). In the end, Jake imprints, but passes out, the girl runs away, Bella finishes her conversation and has to choose whether to stop Alice or find Jake's girl and she decides to go help Jake. **

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN! ME NO OWN!**

EPOV

"Family meeting! Now!" I called out to my siblings and mother. "Bella, bring your family. Alice, leave the poor police men alone, I'm sure they're sick of you by now. Everyone is!"

"That was mean!" Alice plopped herself beside me as Bella set herself gently on my other side. "Besides, what gave _you_ ultimate power?"

"Let me think… who's the longest on the diet?" I smiled mockingly at her and she glared.

"You… but Bella has good control too! And it's disrespectful to replace him so quickly!" Emmett protested. Bella slapped him hard for implying that I wasn't a good leader. He winced and continued. "But you're good too…. He would have wanted that…"

"So, who's the kid?" Jasper asked from beside Esme, still calming her down. I pulled the boy into the circle and he watched the family with wary, red eyes.

_I can still get away… I can kill them all… maybe not the mind reader, but the others I could… and get the humans as well! Oh, I'm so thirsty! I'll start now… 1…2…- _I interrupted his thoughts.

"You attempt to hurt anybody here and we won't hesitate to rip you apart. I promise, we may be "yellow-eyes" but we're not kind to those who endanger us," I hissed and his thoughts retreated. The humans who had just joined us were watching with wide eyes and I offered a small smile. Anabel smiled back surprisingly, and I realized that her and Bella had made a pact. "Explain. Introduce yourself and tell us everything," I ordered the boy.

"My name is Ian," he started off in a shaky voice. "My mom, Ileana, was changed by the man… the one that killed your leader. She couldn't bear to leave me, so she came back and bit me. I joined their army, even though I was young. I didn't know any better. The man… he liked my mom. He wanted them to be mates. He wasn't forcing her to do anything… just trying to get her to like him. It was funny, like a guy trying to ask a girl out even though it's clear she hates him. Eventually, she gave in to doing his orders, to save me. We hated the lifestyle and when he finally began speaking of yellow-eyes, we wanted to come and meet you. We thought he wanted us join you- but we were wrong. He said to kill any human and vampire in sight. So we tried. We had no idea you were yellow eyes, honestly! And now Mom is gone…" his voice faltered and he looked to the ground, ashamed. I made my decision and Alice leapt up, talking about getting an extension on the house.

"Alright. Look," I started addressing my family as soon as Alice sat down. "Let's take the kid in. I mean, it won't do any harm. It'll do _good_! The wolves might be annoyed- more patrolling or whatever it is they complain about, but that's a plus, right? Besides, the kid has no place to go. Temporarily? Please?" I looked with pleading eyes at my siblings. Honestly, I thought the kid seemed like he had a good heart. I always wanted a younger brother anyhow!

"No," Esme announced standing up. I dropped my mouth in shock. _No?_ How? Why? "Not temporarily. Permanently. We need some youngsters in the house. How old are you Ian?"

"Thirteen… but you mean it? Really mean it?" His eyes were wide with excitement and through everyone's mind, I could tell that mine were too.

"Yep!" Rosalie said, smiling for once. She was happy- she had a "child" of her own.

We sat down together, laughing and talking of our plans on what to do with our life. The police eventually left, giving wary glances on their way to their cars. The humans all fell asleep. We stayed up, watching the sun. We sparkled in the light and I introduced our new brother to our life. Around noon, we got a very interesting phone call.

"Hey, lee- Edward," Sam started. "Sorry about Carlisle, Jake told us. I wanted to tell you… we refuse to keep tags on your family. You're good guys! So, after a long few days of arguing with the government, they decided to let us off duty. And say, how's Jake faring? We called him before, but he didn't answer."

"Oh, Jake?" I laughed, glancing over at the werewolf. He was still on the ground from passing out, but now was being tended by a young human girl. His imprinted girl. "He's fine. In fact, he's extremely happy right now… and, ugh, his mental images are terrible! Shall I wake him and have him give you the news?"

"Umm…" Sam was hesitant. "Sure, I guess."

"Hey Jake!" I screamed into his ear. He jerked awake and began to yell.

"I IMPRINTED!! I FINALLY INPRINTED! AND- oh no! Don't run away! Please, no!!" Sam was hysterical laughing as I reported the events. The girl had run away again and Jake was on his knees crying.

"Bella, will you go fetch that girl again? Jake scared her away _again_."Bella laughed and went to get the poor human. All was good in the Cullen family. All was well.

* * *

**Told you it was a sucky ending. You MUST agree! It was worse than the way I ended Wood and Diamonds!! It was, I know it! So, be brutally honest in your reviews (only about this chapter though!) And, may I say it? _The End! _**

**_BOOKWORM: _FINALLY! No wonder they have _Fin_ at the end of books... not just cuz of the finsih thing, but for FINALLY! Sorry, I did really learn to hate this!**


End file.
